The Amber of Light
by Animaniac108
Summary: A young girl who's childhood dreams were ruined by gaichuu has changed and grown to a beautiful hearted 12 year old, but will heart aches and breakdowns change everything and bring her back to the path of ultimate negativity? Please R&R. thank you...
1. Covered with a blanket of colors

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! i'm back with a new FanFic. I know that i should've finished the other one, but all my files were deleted and my computer broke. many bad things happen. TT~TT**

**I deeply apologize for not updating in over a month. so i'll try to make it all up to you.**

**just so you won't be bored with anymore of this, i now present you my new FanFic **

**On with the FanFic~!**

* * *

In campbel Litus, a girl in her pre-teen year lives all by herself. That girl has lost too much, enough for one human to say " I can't continue living anymore. It hurts! I want to die!", But instead of those words, she chose:

"If you say you lose hope, search for it, and once you found your source of hope, old or new, reach your hand out and grab it with the burning fire in your heart. Never let it go, no matter how painful it is. Be strong! NEVER GIVE UP!"

* * *

**~AMBER'S POV~**

"Ah~ another one?" I asked, walking towards the bakery I now run. "Hai! The costumer is from the dessert. It's miss Teilders who wants the usual bread. She changed her location again." I let out a sigh. Ross, my partner, was beside me. " so In other words, I need to make a delivery?" "yup" nodded my little partner. " alright" I took my keys out. "time to go to work. "the doors open and a new day starts.

~_~('v')~_~

My name is Amber Light Marycole, currently 12 years old. My parents left me when I was just a baby. Since then, I lived with my aunt and uncle. They treated me like their own child and took care of me, showed me what it means to live- to treasure every moment of my life. Back then, I would never give importance to life and do as I please, even if it killed me. How? Well, when I was 10 years old, their hearts, the hearts that showered me with warmth, were eaten by gaichuu.

~flashback~ somewhere no one has ever been to. An unknown place

I was alone, then i soon heard the screams of pain and despair.

I ran out of the remains of what used to be a warm and safe place,a house, and was greeted by the flickering fire of the used-to-be-called "village". "This is the work of gaichuu,my dear." I turn around and see an old man, skin as dry as ashes and hair as white as snow. "a-are you alright?!" I ran to him and inspected him. "I am, but not for long. Gaichuu are terrible creatures. They eat your heart and cause many people, innocent people, pain and suffering."

Warm, but dry, arms wrap me. "protect the love that everyone left you and live a life of happiness." He started to cough and then fell. "GRANDPA!" I caught him just in time. " remember… w…we'll al…always be in… your heart… " he put his finger on my heart and left me. I was the last of my people. "n-no… d-don't leave me! give them back…" a whisper "Give them back" a voice heard by the dead "GIVE THEM BACK!" a scream for the warmth of everyone's love… gone.

I turned to see plenty of gaichuu… they killed aunt,uncle and grandpa…" I picked up a gun and pointed it at them. "I hate you…I Hate You…I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I pulled the trigger and dozens of rainbow-colored arrow like things shot from the gun.

I suddenly notice the blanket of a color changing glow surrounded me. Red, Purple, Blue, Aqua, blue-green, green, yellow-green,yellow, yellow-orange, orange and repeats in a cycle, but what shocked me the most was the golden glow overlapping it. "wh-whaa…?" my arm felt warm.

I looked at my arm and… Gasp! The stone on my arm was glowing in every color possible. When I look closer at the arrows, they all change color, same as the glow around me and the golden glow around it.

I killed all the gaichuu and felt really tired. Glowing spike-like things started to flow out of the gaichuu remains. As one touched my stone, I say a screen-like thing show out of nowhere. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. On the screen was…

_"Mother…"_


	2. The Burning Flames of the Past

**uhm... hehehe... hey. i'm sosososososooooo sorry for not updating in over god-know-how-many months. i was banned from going to and stuff 'cuz i'm rebellious dat way. LOL! JUST KIDDING~! well... i really was banned, but not because of being rebellious...**

**so here's how it went... one fine day in the land of 'JUST KILL ME'- scratch that... a couple of my cousins went on sugar high then started using my computer. fyi, my cousins are around the age rage of 7-10. apparently, they were searching through my favorites and found a link to then clicked it. so they went to random fanfics with stuff like 'yaoi' and 'yuri' and 'lemon' and... you know what i mean... then after that, they calmed down,i started using my computer again. i was just about to login my account in , when i saw the pages/tabs on my screen. i had to SHIELD MY EYES FROM THE LEMONY HORROR. And at the SAME TIME, MY PARENTS ENTERED MY ROOM AND SAW THE PAGES. ****so, my cousins were like 'busted!' and 'haha! you got blamed' as i, the COMPLETELY INNOCENT TEENAGER, tried to explain to mah parents that it WASN' .FAULT. but they wouldn't beleive me. So they banned my from using the internet, especially from . and after all those STUPID MATHER-FADGER days, i was finally freed from slavery ... well... not slavery... but... YOU GET MY POINT! anyways...**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI... *sulks in corner and grows mushrooms* *sniff sniff* **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Amber of Light: chapter two

~screen/Flashback thingy~

"Amber, listen to me now, child." A woman with brown hair and brown eyes caresses her sleeping child's face. And ..._she_ _seems to be looking look at me._ _What is this? It's like she KNEW that I would see this memory… wait… Memory? _"There will come a time wherein you'll be too afraid to live, but you must. You must live and continue our family's hard work and job. You contain great power. Power so great, it could save everyone in need, but you could only use it with its full potential when your spirit amber is used as well. Your spirit amber will keep you safe, but that doesn't mean that you should depend on it all the time."

The woman let a single tear roll down her cheek.

" I am sorry, forgive me. I have kept a secret from you… a secret that could change your life, but I mustn't tell you. You have to figure it out. It is about your existence and the stone on your arm. When the time comes, everything shall show themselves/itself to you."

The child in her arms, still asleep, could be seen wearing a silver necklace with a small gem-heart in the middle, surrounding it are several other smaller gems with different colors forming a heart. _My necklace... _"This shall serve as your 'protector'. If given the right amount of time, power and experience, you will be able to summon your 'guardian' with a single word…"

As the child wakes up and giggles in her smiling mother's arms, _she looks exactly like me... _brown hair that reaches her back with streaks of blonde in them and bangs that cover her right eye and ice-blue eyes. A soothing sound of bells could be heard. In a few seconds, the soothing sound turns into an alarming warning.

"moma… what's going on? What's wrong?"

"oh,no… they've found us? Already?"

"_who moma? Who?"_

_**BOOM! BANG! BANG! CRASH!**_

A man with dirty blonde hair and ice-blue eyes rushes into the room where the mother and child are. _Father…_ With a gun grasped by his shaking hands, he says

" Sanya, escape with the child, I'll protect you both." After this, an extremely loud bomb exploded near the door, devouring the man in flames. His screams filled with agony and pain. Tears roll down the mother's eyes as she stands and cries out, "JUDE! NO!" "PAPA!" the husband's cries for help stop and her screams for her husband start to die down and are replaced with the childs's cries and pleas for her father.

In all the pain, the mother stood up and ran to the wall right beside the fireplace, her fingers grab a key out of her pocket and jab it into the eye of the statue of a bird on the shelf of the fireplace. She turns the key to the right and pushes it all the way, the wall divides into two and stairs could be seen going down a long hall in the dark. She takes the key out and enters the passage,the doors close behind her as the insert the key to a new socket and repeats the same process as she has done a little while back.

As the mother runs through the secret passage found behind the wall, a lit candle on her right hand and the and of her child in her left, more explosions could be heard accompanied by countless of screams.

"M-MOMA! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

After what seems like forever, the mother could finally see a door -the door that could save their lives. Her fingers shakily turn the knob and open the door -though only a little- and take a peek of the 'outside world'

Outside, fire could be seen, including more than 3 dozens of dead bodies. And it hit her, THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES LEFT.

She opens the door fully and runs outside, dropping the candle in the process. The key, which in now tied to the necklace next to the heart-shaped charm, was now the most important thing, next to the child, the child's spirit amber and the charm.

The mother turns around to look at the remains of her old home. HELL was what it was. Many houses burn in flames, bodies of innocent people –burnt, beaten and shot- are now seen all over the ground.

More tears roll down her pale cheeks as she back away from the hell she was staring at. Unknown to her, a dark figure lurks behind her, hidden by the shade and trees. The figure holds his gun and aims at the mother. He takes another step, but the branch he has stepped on broke and made a _'CRACK'_ noise.

The mother turns around and leans to her right as the bullet misses it's target –her head- and is now deep in her right arm. Her child screams for her mother as she has refused to let him see/hear her cry out in pain. Her mother's right hand lingers behind her shirt and pull out a dagger that was kept safe it's sheath. She lunges for the man and uses her dagger as a shield to block out the bullets-which, as a result, ricochet back to the man.

The man, now pinned to the ground by the enraged mother struggles to break free, only to get stabbed by the woman's dagger deep into his heart. He lays there, dead.

The mother pants and struggles to stay up. She lost (and is still loosing) a lot of blood from the bullet wound in her arm._ At least she's safe… _thought the mother as she sheaths her dagger and pull the child close to her.

"m-moma…? MOMA! YOU'RE BLEEDING! WE NEED TO GET HELP!" the poor child screams. But her mother's reply is one of the saddest thing that had stuck into her mind: a sad smile.

Now walking on the dirt path that lead to what seems like nowhere, she spots the small house of her dear fiend, a letter bee. Stumbling and limping to the house, she looses her balance and falls to the ground, 5 meters away from the front door.

As time passes by quickly, she lets the darkness consume her and she now lays on the ground, bleeding to death. The baby cries out to her mother "MAMA! MAMA! SOMEONE! HELP MY MOM!" Hearing this, a young man in the age of 18 runs out of the house.

The girl looks at him and notes down his appearance. Smokey white –and messy- hair, purple eyes, blue pants, boots, white button up shirt with three buttons undone. Beside him was a white dog with a pink scarf tied around its neck.

He looks at her with worry and concern and run to her. He gasps at the sight of his old friend covered in blood. He picks the body up and carries it on his back. Looking back at the crying girl who was now hugging the white dog, he says "let's go back inside. We'll treat your mother's wounds and patch you up as well." The girl nods and stands up, only to fall on the floor "i-it hurts… I think I broke my foot" she says through gritted teeth. Tears stream down her face, fall to the ground and get absorbed by the soil/sand. Her tears were not falling for the pain of her foot, which was ignored by her, but for her mother and father. For her mother who was loosing blood and was as pale as a ghost, and for her father, who was now dead thanks to the explosion.

He walks over to her and helps her up, one foot was on the floor while the other one was raised in a limping manner. He holds her hand and guides her inside. He sets the mother's form on the bed and seats the girl on the couch. The girl keeps her eyes glued to the ground with her legs also glued together and her hands in fists on her knees.

He squats down in front of her and puts his hands on her fists. She flinched but relaxes. She looks at him with dim and red eyes –red from all the crying- and smiles weekly, she speaks with her dry and cracked voice, "Hello. Thank you for helping us. How could I repay you?". He looks at her with kindness in his eyes and chuckles softly. "don't worry about it. You don't need to repay me." He smiles at her shocked expression and she continues…

"b-b-b-b-but…" he closes his eyes and puts a hand on his mouth as he chuckles more at her stuttering. "hey. Don't laugh at me." Opening his eyes to see the brown-haired girl with her arms folded on her chest and pouting at him. He pats the head of the child. She growls and he jerks his hand away, faking shock "oh,my! We have a human-dog in our house!" at this comment, the white-haired (furred) dog perks up from its sleeping form and tilts its head questioningly at the little girl and the older male.

She furrows her brows and tries to bite and hit him, causing him to laugh as she weakly hit him. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME! RAWR!" when he looks at her, she suddenly resembles a feline. "HAHAHA… okay… hahaha… hehehe…" his laughter dies down as he smiles at the little girl, not even half his height. "what's your name, little girl?" she glares at him as soon as she hears the word 'little' and starts her wonderful rant…

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'LITTLE'!? IMMA SHOW 'YA LITTLE!"**

… and she tackles him and starts –and fails- beating him up. He stops the urge to laugh again and presses his hand on his mouth. Faking hurt, he says "oh! The pain! The pain! Stop! Hahaha…" she stops hitting him and sits crossed legged on the floor with her arms folded on her chest and scowl at him. He sits up and crosses his legs as well.

The man asks "so? Are you gonna tell me your name?" she looks back at him and softens her expression. "My name is Amber. Amber Light Marycole. Nice to meet you. And you are?" she holds her hand out for him to shake. "Gauche Suede. Nice to meet you as well." He shakes her hand and pats her head. "are you moma's friend?" she asks, and he just keeps on smiling. And the conversation continues…

"yes. I am."

"so… you're a Letter Bee?"

"yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"no reason 's all."

"okay then."

As the two continue talking about canned soup, animals and height ( "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?" ), a girl 1 year younger than Amber walks the same road Amber walked on and mumbles "I'll find you, Big Sis…"

* * *

**i know... i still suck as hell... well, it's up to you to say if i suck or not. so... **

***dramatic spotlight* *puts the mic near my/her lips* **

**PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE... *many 'please's later* R&R~! LOVE YOU~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME~ BAI~~~~**

*******waves at readers* ^w^**

*******walks away from the spotlight and devours cookies* OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOM!**


	3. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

HI! Animaniac108 here!

so, how are you guys doin'? great? good? bad?

well, anyways. back to the reason **THIS**is here.

One thing's that i'll be uploading my chapters in DA and they will be in my journal (( 'cuz they won't let me publish it as fan fiction :P ))

anther this is... so that i can post my art of the stories there at the same time.

so, if you want to know my account, it's "Animaniac-108"

note: there is a "-" in between Animaniac and 108.

and, btw, if anyone can make a drawing of these/this story/ies, please send me some QwQ

**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ACCOUNT.**

****so, if you have any more questions, send them to me. :)

Ciao~ Ciao~~


End file.
